


Bakery around the corner

by whisperinnight



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bakery, Fluff, Gangs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinnight/pseuds/whisperinnight
Summary: Jinyoung is living his dream, owning a bakery, in a loving relationship, and everyone loving his cookies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, here's another one shot. Please leave comments and kudos. Hope you enjoy!

Ever since Jinyoung was a little boy he had passion for baking. Every time his mother baked a cake for a special event , he would always offer a helping hand. After years later, his mom let him do the all the baking. His relatives were impressed with his natural talent, and told him that he could open up a bakery when he grows up. Jinyoung took that to heart, and proceeded to reach for his dream as he got older. 

He graduated from culinary school and got a degree in buisness, all he needed was a place. He looked and looked for empty building at nice neighborhoods, but there was none. There was one small place on South side of the city, Jinyoung thought of he wanted to be close to his family and still achieve his goal, this place would have to do. When he went to go visit the place, it was run down and dusty, but that didn't change Jinyoung's mind at all. He signed the papers to the real estate agent and got to work right away. He broomed and painted and set up his bakery the way he pictured it when he was a little boy. He called his mother to tell her about the news, but she was against it. She said it was very dangerous have a bakery there , she wanted Jinyoung out of the south side of the city. Jinyoung knew that she was just looking out for her son, but he was determined to open up this bakery even if it meant he was in danger. 

Jinyoung has opened up for buisness and not many people came in. Jinyoung was not giving up, everytime a customer walked in , he would welcome them with bright smile. Customers were satisfied with his pastries. They came again and again, to the point Jinyoung knew the exact time when the customer was going come in. That's how Jinyoung met Jaebum. Jaebum kept coming into his bakery because he fell in love with his cupcakes and Jinyoung too. They would talk often and have a deep conversation about books. In no time, they fell for each other. Jaebum kept a secret from Jinyoung for a while until one night. Jinyoung was locking up at 3 in morning after preparing everything for the morning pastries. Suddenly a breathless Jaebum came in covered in blood and bruises, Jinyoung rushed to his side with bandages and rubbing alcohol. They sat at a table in silence, as Jinyoung dabbed cotton on his wounds and Jaebum wincing every now and then. Jinyoung broke the silence, "What happened?" Jaebum avoided Jinyoung's burning gaze, he was debating if he should tell Jinyoung the truth. Jaebum don't answer him, so Jinyoung didn't push for an answer. Jinyoung went to the back to get Jaebum a cup of coffee and Jaebum's favorite treat. Jaebum took a bite and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the deliciousness and the warmth that the cupcake gave him. Jinyoung kept him company by reading a book and sipping his coffee.

"I'm in a gang."

Jinyoung peeked from above his book as he looked at Jaebum. He sighed and set it down to look at Jaebum properly.

"You aren't afraid of me? You aren't to call the police? Go ahead, I won't stop you."

Jaebum didn't expect Jinyoung to give him a kiss on the lips. Jaebum with eyes wide open just looked at Jinyoung like he was crazy.

"Thank you for telling me." Jinyoung smiles. 

 

Months later, more and more people were coming to the bakery. Jinyoung spent time getting to know his customers and turns out that most of them were part of a gang. They expected Jinyoung to run away, but all Jinyoung smiles and kept the conversation going. Jinyoung, having a gang leader for a boyfriend, wasn't faxed at all. They all had different backgrounds, he wasn't going to judge. They all come here after a tough day to enjoy a fresh steamy treat. This bakery gives the monsters of society a place to call home. 

Jaebum drops by every hour or so, or even a minute to Jinyoung a big smooch on the lips. The members of Jaebum's gang come in to enjoy the treats as well. Bambam and Yugeom get their usual iced coffee. Youngjae asks for a slice of banana bread and cup of hot chocolate. And Mark and Jackson asks for caramel capccino, they crave it so much they beg Jinyoung for free refills. The members have gotten close to Jinyoung and Jinyoung treats them like they were his little brothers. They may look tough with their leather jackets and tattoos but they were kids at heart. They tease their leader for having a sweet tooth, since other gangs view Jaebum as a dangerous cold man. Jaebum's gang is well known in this city, there isn't one man that comes into this place that doesn't recognize Jaebum. Jaebum turns into mush when he sees the love of his life. He melts when Jinyoung smiles and makes his heart flutter. 

 

Jinyoung's bakery was such a success that he was asked by the big shots to move his bakery into the center of the city. But Jinyoung just declined the offer, anyone would take the offer in seconds, but not Jinyoung. He wants to stay here, he wants to see the faces of "monsters" when they sink their teeth into cupcakes. He wants to be a person for them to talk to. He wants to stay here to make them feel like they were little boys, make them fell the warmth that their mothers gave them. This place where he met his man, this place is where he made new friends. This place was his home.


End file.
